Ursula Tenjo
"There were many things that I regret doing when I was with Edward. One of them was cursing you and Seto with the powers of a hollow. If only I knew what he was planning, if only I refused to go with him..." ''-''Ursula Tenjo to Kiba Takeda Ursula Tenjo is a shinigami that was once a lieutenant of the Eighth Division. She later defected along with Edward Goodman and helped form the rebellious group known as The Zealous Calamity, in which attempted to do a full scale invasion on the Soul Society. She eventually betrays this group after Edward's defeat at the hands of the new vizard, Seto Kisaragi. In "Bleach: Bloodied Lineage" she becomes an active member of the group known as "The Outcasted," a group founded by none other that Seto, Kiba, and Sora. Even after the death of Seto, Ursula remains a member and thus helps protect Karakura Town. Apperance Ursula is an alluring woman who was blessed with fair, delicate skin. She has long, violet hair that reaches down to her lower back. Her bangs are straight, covering her forehead. She however has a big lock of hair covering the center of her forehead. Her eyes are a deep, yet hypotic black pair of eyes that show great obidence towards her leader. Ursula also has a well endowed body that further compliments her radiance. An unusual, but barely noticable feature was that she had unusually red lips that resembled more of a deep scarlet shade. This was natural, as she stated. Another unusual feature is a spider tattoo that is on her back, which appeared at the day she was brought to the Soul Society. In her days as a shinigami in the Gotei Thriteen, she wore a standard shinigami Shihakusho that was complimented with the Lieutenant armband that she wore on her right forearm. Her hair at the time was tied in a bun, in which was held up by two hairpins. Her bangs were also center-parted, revealing a majority of her forehead. Her nails were also painted a pink shade, in which she wanted to add much more color to her attire. Ursula also wore white tabi socks with the standard shinigami straw sandals as well as gauntlets that protected only her forearms. In her debut appearance, Ursulla comes in wearing an outfit that exposes the curves of her body. She wears a black, long-sleeved unitard that has a white cross pattern coming down the middle of her upper torso area. Her hair is down, complimented by wearing a long, white ribbon. Her legs are covered by dark, purple tights that completely hug her tender thighs, which is covered by her long, dark leather boots that have a white trim. She also wears white, fingerless armlets that cover up to her elbows. This is all covered with a long, navy blue cape with white trim that has a faded white bird symbol. Her nails are also painted black, representing the concept of darkness. Her attire in Bleach: Bloodied Lineage brings out her maturity. Her hair no longer has a ribbon, but it's replaced by a white hairband. Also, she now wears a yellow and white tank top that hugs her tantalizing, curvy body. She sports long, fingerless, black gloves that reach up to her mid biceps, which silver plate gauntlets which completely cover her fore arms. Ursula also wears black shorts that barely reach her mid-thigh. She also no longer wears her long, black boots, but now she wears short, black high-heeled boots that have long, black leggings underneath. Her nails at this point are back to a pink shade. Personality At the beginning Ursula is a simple, predicable woman. She is extremely obiedent, acting upon orders from a higher up without question. She was also merciless and cold-hearted, as shown when she fought against and fatally injured Yumichika Ayasaegawa. Ursula is faithfully loyal to Edward Goodman, a fellow traitor who was her captain in the Eighth Division. One insult of her leader lead the unfortunate victim to the full brunt of her wrath, making her a very dangerous opponent. After the defeat of Edward and the fall of The Zealous Calamity, she reveals another side of her. Ursula's a woman who really desired to be acknowledged for her efforts. She is also a rather fashionable woman, going shopping for new clothing, accessories, and makeup when the occasion arises. Ursula also states that she loves action movies, with Sora and Kiba being the culprits behind it. She also acts like the the older sister of Seto and Yoshiro after she moves in with them, much to the brothers' chagrin. In the events of "Bleach: Bloodied Lineage" she is one of the people who greatly grieves for Seto's death, referring to the brother-sister relationship they had during "Bleach: Dreams of Many." However, she soon develops a very close friendship with Kiba Takeda. From there, she reveals all of the insecurities she has, while Kiba listens in and understands. She frequently asks the vizard on how Seto was like before he became the man that she knew, helping Kiba cope with his best friend's death. When in battle, Ursula shows no mercy to her opponents, constantly trying to overwhelm her opponents with various techniques and brutal strikes. She will become wrathful if her comrades get hurt, stating her overprotecting nature. She will lay down her life for the one she serves, fighting until the last breath. History Synopsis Abilities and Powers Relationships Trivia Beat that Raze! I got Ultear before you! >:D Category:GZero945 Category:Female Category:Females Category:Shinigami Category:Former Lieutenants Category:Neutral Good Category:Lawful Evil